MASTERMIND OF PEACE
by ulyferal
Summary: A plan to save the city from its enemies has been in progress for over fifteen years and finally is ready to be put into action.  Who is the mastermind behind it. You'll be shocked to find out. And, no, its not Feral!
1. Chapter 1

**MASTERMIND OF PEACE**

Chapter 1: Finalizing The Plan

As darkness fell over the huge city, a powerful Kat stood brooding on a walkway that ran the length of a river that passed through the western part of the city. It was a tourist sight with its beautiful park on one side and aquarium on the opposite side. He stood on the decorative bridge that went over the waterway.

It was a nice evening, cool after the heat of the day. Many couples strolled some distance from his location, enjoying the ambience of the area. It was his favorite place when he was troubled, stressed, or needing to do business that couldn't be conducted in his office.

Tonight was such a time. He glanced at his watch and noted it was nearing eight. He looked around the area with sharp, intelligent eyes, insuring no one was nearby to see him. He wasn't in the open but near one of the huge metal dragons that decorated the bridge, a bit of whimsey by the artist that designed it. It effectively hid him from view.

From across the park, a tall, lean figure strolled casually along. He didn't seem to be any hurry as he meandered over the lawns heading for the bridge and the watchful figure. He climbed the wooden arch finally and came to stand beside the waiting tom, blending into the shadows so he too wouldn't be seen by those passing near.

The stranger was a non-descript tom of indeterminate age with sandy brown hair and dirt brown colored, short, fur. His eyes were also a simple brown color. To further enhance his rather plain appearance, he wore a dark tweed sweater over black slacks and brown shoes. This person could easily be overlooked in a crowd if he so desired and none would remember meeting him even after being introduced. It was an excellent cover for the type of work he did.

"Good evening, sir," the stranger murmured softly. "I have good news for you."

"I could use some about now."

"The last player has been sighted over Sandeval Bay. She is expected to head for this city around dawn, day after tomorrow."

"Excellent, that is good news. What about the other players?"

"Dr. Viper has been located ... sorry it took so long by the way... he's hidden himself very well in that swamp. The watchers say he looks to be making a move soon...within days most likely. It's been confirmed Dark Kat is indeed in his mountain hideaway, still licking his wounds from the last go around with the city's forces. Hard Drive has been moved as per your instructions and his coat destroyed. DK shouldn't be able to find him this time around," the brown tom reported briskly, voice low.

The powerful Kat nodded in satisfaction. "Good! They are where we need them to be. Status on our fighting abilities?"

"As of this morning, there are 10,000 Behemoth Tanks, 2,000 Specialized, high tech choppers, and a 1,000 Blue Manx jets ready for delivery to the enforcers."

"Weapons?"

"There are over 10,000 of each type to outfit Feral's entire force."

"Feral still in the dark?"

"Yes sir, as near as we can tell. Though he's become a bit more canny and observant over the past three years or so."

"No doubt. I'm certain its because he's finally learned to unbend and use what's at paw rather than stick to laws and rules that don't fit the problems we have."

"I'm sure you're right, sir. Also, I suspect the SWAT Kats had a big part in making him much more flexible or it was possibly the addition of his niece to the force."

"Anything is possible, but I don't' care really why he's finally come around, only that he has and will now be an asset rather than a detriment when the plan is executed. What about the SWAT Kats?"

"The years have seasoned them well. Razor has invented even more of his unique toys than the ones we've 'lifted' from him. They are as prepared as they can be at this point both mentally and physically."

"Did you take care of those final details I gave you?"

"Yes sir. Mad Kat's box is resting at the bottom of the deepest part of the ocean, the scorpions have been eliminated and the toxic lake cleaned up, Dr. Greenbox has been installed in one of our labs to redevelop his inventions but under careful monitoring this time, the weapons scrambler and vertigo cannon have been incorporated as part of the new weapons packet for each enforcer, and Professor Hackle's giant robot, Cybertron 2 is fully operational and waiting for our hidden agent to activate it."

"What about those final two problems...solved yet?"

"Yes sir, one last week and the other just two days ago. The Pastmaster will never be able to breech our time period again and the Metallikats have been deactivated permanently. Their disks were destroyed and there were no copies found."

"So, we're ready for the last push at last. Good, very good! Casualties?"

For the first time since the briefing began, the dark tom was grim. "Ten technicians, four scientists, two magic users, four soldiers, and sixteen special forces units.

The powerful tom grunted but otherwise showed no other sign of emotion. "Have you been able to replace the units?"

"Only half, sir!"

The powerful tom glanced at him sharply but only said, "Fine, we'll have to make due then and hope it's enough," he said, flatly.

"Yes sir."

"Then, I think that completes the list of preparations. Calico Briggs is ready to take her place even if she doesn't think so and with this last player arriving, we're set to take back the city and bring it permanent peace," he muttered more to himself than his companion. He directed his attention back to the dark tom.

"Alert all sections to initiate DEFCON 3 immediately."

The dark tom nodded his head, "yes sir," turned and walked back down the bridge, disappearing through the park once more.

The powerful Kat waited a little longer before leaving. It was getting cooler now, time to go home. His mind went back to all the hard work he'd put into this plan to save the city. When it launched, many of the major players on the side for good were going to be extremely angry with him but he didn't care.

He'd been aware of this danger at the beginning of his second tenure and watched as the city became a battle ground for the forces of evil. It pissed him off enough to force him to take rather drastic and ruthless measures to win the city back from the evil that threatened to engulf it. The defenders had managed to hold it at bay for years but now it was time to put an end to it completely. This time they would win completely and utterly...he would make sure of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**MASTERMIND OF PEACE**

Chapter 2: Going to War Whether We Like or Not

Commander Ulysses Feral, Chief Enforcer of the huge megalopolis known as Megakat City was staring down at the most incredible piece of paper he'd ever seen since becoming Commander.

It was a list of everything he'd been begging the city council to fund him for years. And there was a bonus, new weaponry he'd not got a whiff of that incorporated two deadly devices that had been used against them a few years ago and other new tech.

Looking up from the paper, he stared at the hard-eyed, well dressed tom standing before him carrying a briefcase. Feral just knew this guy was no office flunky or lawyer. He could see past the well dressed facade to someone who lived a harsh, demanding life, most likely undercover work.

So who was he really and who did he work for? Those were the questions that gnawed at him. Something about this just didn't feel right.

"I don't care what agency you say you belong to, how did you get your paws on such equipment and why are you just giving it to me?"

His visitor, who had identified himself as Agent Rickart eyed him coldly. "I am simply following orders, Commander." He reopened his briefcase and handed Feral a folder.

Frowning, Feral cautiously took it but didn't open it as he continued to stare at the agent, eyes still demanded answers.

Unmoved, Rickart said, "In there you will find the latest intelligence on the whereabouts of the omegas known as Dark Kat and Dr. Viper. Also, you will find a report on a squadron of fighters that are less than a day's flight from here lead by Lt. Turmoil that intend to attack the city at dawn tomorrow."

Feral eyes widened in consternation. He hurriedly opened the folder and pawed through its contents finding the report Rickart had mentioned. He read it quickly, lips firming into a grim line. He slapped the folder closed and glared at the agent.

"What the hell is going on? Who is your boss and how did he get this information?"

Rickart shook his head. "Who he is will be revealed at a later time, Commander. Right now you have very little time to arm your enforcers with their new equipment and weapons and be prepared for the attack by Turmoil. This is your chance to get the drop on her for once rather than her getting the best of you."

Feral scowled at him. "I can't just take your word for all this and how do I know you'll deliver what you're promising here," he growled, waving the paper at him.

"Call down to your armory and equipment hangar. They should be receiving everything as we speak," Rickart said calmly.

Growling under his breath, Feral headed for his desk but his phone was already ringing before he'd even gone up the stairs to his pedestal.

Snatching up the headrest, he snapped into it, "Feral!"

"Sir, Lt Frazer, maintenance hangar. Some unknown soldiers are delivering tanks, jets, and other specialized equipment. They say this is for our use in an upcoming battle. I wasn't told about any such delivery. What do I do, sir?"

Feral stared at Rickart who gave him a flat stare back. "Accept delivery and issue it to Alpha and Beta squadrons immediately. Insure I have a jet and new weaponry as well."

Relieved, the lieutenant responded briskly, "yes sir, right away sir."

Feral hung up the phone slowly. "I don't like it when I seemed to be herded into taking actions I haven't got complete Intel myself on nor are prepared for. Just what is this game I'm being forced into playing?"

Rickart suddenly smiled approvingly. "I congratulate you in finally listening to your instincts rather than following a book of rules. You are using your brain and that will be of benefit to you in the coming conflict. All I'm allowed to tell you is this is the final battle to save Megakat City from its enemies. You've been given the tools to succeed. Show us now how great a military leader you truly are and take the omegas out ... permanently.

Feral eyebrows rose and sucked in a breath of anger and shock, "Permanently? I can't break the law..."

"You won't be...exactly. Let's just say, if you use a little more force than is actually necessary with the new weapons you have been given, the results are to be no return for the omegas to make another try at the city. My employer is insistent that this endless conflict be stopped in it tracks for good. No foul will be called on you if this happens."

"I can't do that..."

Rickart held up a paw. "Read the contents of that folder completely Commander. You will find the war has already begun and this is just the final stage. Play your part and this city will finally see a golden age of peace, this I swear, from one military leader to another."

Feral eyed him silently, his mind racing. The agent had bluntly told him that not one omega was going to jail and he was being asked to insure that happened. It went against everything in him to be judge, jury, and executioner.

"I...can't...do...that!" He said flatly, spacing his words out for emphasis.

Rickart studied Feral intently for a long moment before nodding. "Understood, sir and I salute your honesty and moral standard. That is what has made you an incorruptible leader and your response wasn't unexpected. Forgive me for pushing you that way but I was under orders to test you on this matter. Relax. Now that we're certain of your stance on this, it will be up to my team to carry out the orders I've been given. Your only job is to simply get them contained then what happens afterward is out of your paws," he said firmly.

"You'll still have them killed."

"Those are my orders, sir. Don't think to stop us. We are highly trained and you won't know we're even there. I know this grates on your values Commander, but it is necessary. Do your job to the best of your ability and don't stress about what you have no control over. That's the best advice I can give you."

"I don't like it."

Rickart just shrugged. "Yeah, I get that and I wouldn't be too happy about being forced to do something I have strong feelings against either however, this is bigger than both of us and serves a larger purpose."

Gritting his teeth, Feral turned away. There was no point in arguing or trying to arrest and contain Rickart. He already knew something big was going on and he wasn't privy to the whole picture which made him furious and uneasy. He hated being in the dark and hated even worse to be boxed in a corner. If Rickert's Intel was correct, Feral didn't have much time to argue about the subject as Turmoil was on her way.

Reaching his desk, he dropped the folder on its surface and looked up again. Rickart was no longer there, he jerked his head from side to side, searching the room...no sign of the agent. Apparently, having delivered his message and cargo, he was done and was off to do whatever part he had in this whole mess.

Hissing to himself, Feral dropped into his seat and poured through the folder. Less than thirty minutes later, he leaned back and stared blindly at the far wall.

Incredible! Whoever the person was running this op had been very thorough. He or she had cleared away all the threats that had been hovering over the city for years. How they had done it without anyone knowing it was a feat in itself. Shaking his head, he realized he didn't even have time to check and see if these facts were true. It would have to wait until much later.

Rubbing his face with both paws, he felt older than he truly was at that moment. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his paws, locked up the file then left his office to go get himself briefed on the new weaponry and his new jet.

It was going to be a long day and night as he recalled his squadrons and brought them up to speed on all the new equipment.

Despite the clandestine method by which he'd received all this bounty, Feral couldn't help but be overjoyed by his windfall.

Like a kitten in a candy shop, he lovingly handled the new vertigo gun that could incapacitate a perp in seconds to the weapons scrambler Dr. Ohm had developed but was now in a small handheld device that could disable an enemy's weapon easily without them being aware they were doing it...ingenious.

The other new toys that were being handed out to each of his enforcers were suspiciously similar to the SWAT Kats; a mini-cement launcher resembling a bazooka, net guns, high powered flashbulbs, and really amped up lasers.

His greatest pleasure was seeing a whole squadron of Blue Manx's. He'd never gotten a chance to fly the speedy little jet but well remembered how it had fared against the Turbokat when the Red Lynx had flown it.

Then there was the incredibly sturdy jet copter Chop Shop had tried to create havoc with. It was far stronger and more maneuverable than their present choppers. With all this new stuff, he felt far more confident in taking out Turmoil. It was a heady feeling.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey, Jake! Did you order something?" Chance asked, accepting a package from the mail person.

Jake was at the back of the garage working on an engine when he heard his friend call out to him. Frowning, he came toward the front, wiping his paws off as he approached.

"No, why?"

"Well this is addressed to the garage but it doesn't have a return address...strange.." Chance studied the flat package. It didn't hold parts that's for certain. Shrugging, he ripped the top edge off and pulled out a folder.

"Huh?"

Jake frowned and took the folder from his partner. He opened it and began to read the first page. He gasped and turned white. Looking around hurriedly and seeing no one, he barked an order at his friend, his face grim.

"Lock up, Chance! We need to talk in the hangar! Now!" With that he headed toward the back of the garage still reading the folder.

Startled by his friend's sudden fear and concern, Chance hurriedly did as asked, putting out the 'out on a tow' sign then closing the garage doors before making for the hangar's secret entrance at the back of the garage.

When he quickly climbed down, he spotted his partner sitting at his huge computer console still reading the contents of the folder.

"Okay, what's going on? What's in there that has you so spooked?"

Jake looked up at his partner, his face grim and afraid. "Someone knows who we are!"

Chance's eyes's widened in shock. "What? Who? How?"

"I don't know. This..." Jake waved the folder, "...doesn't shed any light on their identity. But what it says shows whoever it is, has known who we are for a very long time and never gave it away."

"So why tell us now?"

"Because, this person is warning us of an attack by Turmoil tomorrow at dawn and not only that, but they've outfitted the enforcers with the very latest tech; jets, choppers, and new weaponry. They just want us to roll out all the new tech I've built and insure we're there as well. The person further tells us this is the final battle. All other omegas but Turmoil, Dark Kat and Dr. Viper have already been dealt with and we're responsible for helping the enforcers in taking out those last three."

Chance gaped at his friend for a long moment as he tried to absorb this incredible load of information. He had a hard time trying to fathom why someone would do all this, then a cold shiver went down his spine as something dawned on him.

"They've been planning this a long time," he breathed in awe and rising anger.

"Yeah, they sure have and we, apparently, were part of that grand plan. According to this, the Pastmaster has been permanently prevented from coming here again, Mad Kat's box is at the bottom of the ocean, Hard Drive's surge coat is destroyed and he's been sent to Alkatraz, and the Metallikats have had their memory disks destroyed."

Chance hissed, "My God! Whoever this is has finally done what we couldn't but why would they need us now? Why not just finish what they started?"

"Well, they say the last three require a large force to defeat and that's where the enforcers and us come in. What they had already got done didn't require an army to complete, only stealth and sneakiness was needed," Jake said, grimacing distastefully at the thought of what this hidden force had done to accomplish that.

Chance's face mirrored Jake's feelings exactly. Shaking his head, the tabby growled unhappily, "seems our world has just been turned upside down. Wonder what will happen to us after we succeed in taking out these last three?"

"Peace."

"Huh?"

"That's what they said at the end here. That our city would finally be at peace. The person also say's they have no intention revealing who we are to the public or the enforcers. That's not very reassuring since its obvious to me several people already know about us in the first place," Jake said, sourly.

"Nothing we can do about that, buddy. We can't go back and undo what's apparently been happening behind our backs. So I guess we need to get prepared for tomorrow," Chance said resignedly. He wasn't happy about being roped into doing this. It felt like blackmail even though it was for the benefit of the city.

He'd be surprised to find out Feral felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**MASTERMIND OF PEACE**

Chapter 3: The Final Battle

As dawn rose the next morning, high in the mountains in the northeast quadrant of the lands surrounding Megakat City, a hard-eyed and well armed paramilitary team climbed the still dark side of an extinct volcano. Their destination was a large cavernous opening some twenty feet above them on the rocky face.

As they drew closer to the entrance, weird chittering sounds could be heard echoing off the rock walls warning them of their first obstacle before reaching their target. Moving with quiet stealth and wearing all black combat uniforms, the team were nearly invisible to anyone watching. They carefully slipped over the lip of the broad ledge that led into the mountain, still unseen.

Encountering no one as they spread out, remained low and scuttled inside, hurrying toward a faint light seen towards the rear of the cave. With weapons at the ready and pointing, they alternated their eyes from ceiling to floor, on the alert for the source of the chittering sounds. They knew the creatures could fly so most of their attention was directed at the saw-toothed ceiling that could easily hide many of the things from view.

Their luck was with them...none of Dark Kat's creeplings detected them as they came into view of a large workspace more than a mile inside the volcano. Hiding among the rocks, the small team watched and listened for their opportunity to surprise the omega.

Their mission was twofold...kill Dark Kat and all his minions then collapse the mountain so it couldn't be used again. If Dark Kat managed to escape, they were to harry him into heading for the city and the battle with Turmoil. It was hoped he would be inclined to join in and try to take out the Enforcers and SWAT Kats with Turmoil's unwitting assistance. Then in true omega fashion, turn on his unwilling accomplice and take her out. Whatever happened, the goal was to end the menace permanently, either here or in the city.

At the moment, though, their target seemed disinclined to leave his sanctuary...more intent on working to repair his air ship damaged in the recent battle with the Enforcers just a weeks ago and, it seemed, on a new weapon of mass destruction.

The creeplings appeared to have been significantly reduced in number from that battle which was a good thing. It showed DK hadn't had time to produce more and it explained why there hadn't been any guarding the entrance to this hideaway. The few that remained were engaged in working on repairing the air ship and the new weapon.

The ninja force, on the other paw, hadn't suffered as many losses though they did lose enough to make them manageable to take down. They too were busy following their leader's orders, working diligently to get them back to fighting strength.

Planning his strategy in taking out the enemy, the leader of the stealth team studied the placement of everyone in the room. More than half the creeplings were involved with fixing the Black Widow nearest the entrance to the cave while the ninjas were evenly split between the air ship and the new weapon that resembled a cannon of some kind, situated at the rear of the cavern.

A few feet from the cannon, Dark Kat sat, working at a large computer console. Every few minutes he would mutter, growl, and toss orders out to his minions. He was in a foul mood witnessed by his sudden snapping at a creepling and smacking it away so it hit a nearby wall. It wobbled away to find something less hazardous to do.

As he scanned the area, one anomoly bothered him. He and his team shouldn't have been able to slip in here this easily. As a big time techno villan, Dark Kat had a love of all kinds of sneaky spy devices and about his security. There should have been some kind of security system in place that would have spotted them no matter how good they were but there had been no alarm.

Worried and unhappy this might be a trap, he signaled his team to search the area with their eyes for any kind of security device. All eyes concentrated on the walls and very rocky ceiling with their night binoculars. After several tense minutes, one of them hissed softly then gestured upward to a dark space just to the right of their hiding space. The leader looked...there it was... a camera very well hidden up among the rocky spires of the ceiling. Taking out a mini pair of night binoculars, the leader focused on the small glint of light reflected off the camera's lense which was what gave it away.

To his relief, the thing was turned away at the moment. As he watched, it panned across the space very slowly. Blowing out a breath, he nodded to himself. They had been extremely lucky. The camera had apparently been turned away when they entered and it failed to cover the area where they hid now. A short sighted action by the omega or a defect in the camera's operation...he didn't care which it was, the problem was to their benefit.

Turning his attention back to their target, he made hand signals that told his team to get ready, they were about to attack. Nodding, his team, moved stealthily away from each other until they were spread out along the wall with the optimum kill range before them. They would not be charging the enemy but sniping at them like fish in a barrel. Their leader moved into a protected position of his own then waited until his team signaled they were ready. That only took moments.

With a brief signal from their leader, the team opened fire at the same time, utilizing silencers to increase the element of surprise and allow a greater kill count before they were found out. The soft phuft sound wasn't heard over the loud chittering of the creeplings and the other noises the workers were making.

However, it didn't take long before the body count and falling bodies got everyone's attention and set off a panic. Shouts and screams of fear and anger rang out. Dark Kat instantly rolled out of his seat just after he'd been hit several times in the head and body.

Unfortunately, he didn't die nor did he seem to act injured. The leader cursed as he continued to fire at the moving targets. It meant DK wore body armor on head and torso which was hidden from view by that blasted hooded cape he was so fond of wearing.

He couldn't see the omega but could hear the big tom's voice shouting orders to his minions to fire back and take out the invaders. Creeplings soared upward out of view in an attempt to try and come behind the snipers but the team was well armed with the appropriate gear. Their scopes were fitted with heat sensors which allowed them to see their target's body heat despite not being able to see them with the naked eye. More screams rang out and more creeplings rained down to the floor, dead.

The ninjas were firing weapons at the hidden team while doing their best to stay alive, hiding behind the cannon and Black Widow. They had the invaders pinned down or so they thought.

Knowing this would happen, the leader made his next move. He shouted a command, "Change weapons!" Instantly the snipers dropped their rifles and switched to a new weapon that shot a mini-version of the vertigo beam. It sprayed out a wave of disrupting vibrations that hurt and disoriented those it was aimed at.

Soon more creeplings were falling from the air and ninjas were falling to the ground, rolling around in pain and dizziness, some passing out completely. A roar of fury and dismay told them that Dark Kat wasn't as incapacitated as his minions. Being made of sterner stuff and possibly a mutation, he wasn't as affected. But even with his resistance, he wasn't faring so well and decided to make his escape rather than continue against a well armed strike force. The leader caught a brief sight of the huge omega disappearing down some kind of escape hatch in a side wall of the volcano.

This was exactly what the leader had hoped to avoid but there was nothing he could do about it except to move on to the next phase of the war. He immediately barked new orders.

"Finish them off and pull back." Following his own command, the leader switched to a mega-laser and began spraying the enemy as he pulled back toward the entrance. His soldiers did the same...a few sending gas grenades to prevent pursuit or escape of the enemy. The screams of the enemy were fewer in number as the strike team scrambled over the lip and down the face of the mountain with their grabbling lines. Halfway down, two of the munitions members of the team, hurled something small into the maw of the cavern then hauled ass down to the valley floor.

Reaching the foot of the volcano, the team began running as if their lives depended on it, getting about a mile before there was a boom heard behind them, followed by a hard shake of the ground that threw them off their feet.

The small devices had been ultra-powerful thermite bombs that packed a mean whollop. The old volcano's top blew then the entire mountain collapsed within itself. When the roar of the explosion subsided, all that was left was a sunken in hill.

Getting to their feet, the team raced to their hidden chopper. They needed to see if they could find Dark Kat's means of escape and then harry the omega toward the city and the battle that should have just begun.

~o~O~o~

Feral had managed to catch a short nap at headquarters before being up well before dawn and waiting for the radar in his control tower to pick up the fleet of fighters Turmoil was said to be sending against them. As an extra pair of eyes, he'd contacted the SWAT Kats, not surprised to find they too were up and already cruising the skies, to give the Enforcers a heads up when they saw the enemy.

It felt weird working with the troublesome pair, but he'd learned early on, the pair could be relied on when the city was threatened and he used that fact now.

He paced restlessly behind his techs while drinking some truly nasty coffee and devouring a breakfast sandwich his assistant insisted he eat. He was already dressed in his flightsuit as he intended to be with his troops when the attack began.

Finishing the last bite and downing a healthy swallow of coffee, he nearly choked when the speakers mounted on the wall suddenly blared with the sound of battle and the voice of Razor.

"Attack force coming in north by northeast, over a hundred F-35 Lightning II's with a sprinkling of the new Falcon 2000's...no sign of Turmoil's air ship. Don't know if that means she doesn't have one and is with the jet fighters or she's hovering around here somewhere. Get up here and join us so I might get a chance to look for her...LOOK OUT, T-BONE!" Razor's voice warned, sharply, just as a loud explosion hit near. The communication cut off after that.

Feral instantly roared orders, "Send out launch warnings, launching in T-5 mins. Notify the ground forces the attack is on and the direction, have them watch the skies for any strays trying to strafe the ground and notify the roof cannons to gear up!"

"Yes sir!" Was the response but the commander was already running for the flight line. He boarded his new blue manx and was soon airborne with his newly armed fleet behind him.

"Now we'll see if we can wipe the air of these pirates!" He rumbled to himself as he brought his weapons on line and enjoyed the feel of power beneath him as the engines of the blue manx roared skyward toward the approaching fleet.

Using his onboard tactics board, Feral was able to quickly see where his forces were. This was far better than waiting for call ins on the radio. Through his window, he saw the Turbokat fight to keep in the battle where they were grossly out numbered.

It was obvious that didn't matter much as Razor's new weapons were proving well up to the task of taking out the new style jets Turmoil had mustered against them.

Grinning wolfishly, Feral raced into battle, firing his new vertigo cannon in a sweeping motion against a cluster of jets heading for his fleet. He grunted with satisfaction when several of them began to fall from the sky.

Switching weapons, he and his wingmen took out even more jets with their amped up mega lasers and cement guns. A few other gunners used the flash bulb missiles, blinding pilots which caused them to smack into each other. It was satisfying to win finally and they were making a significant dent against the enemy.

~o~O~o~

High above the battle, an angry female officer was stalking back and forth across the bridge of her new sky platform. It was massive and much better designed than her former air ship from before. However, it didn't mean squat if Feral was getting the better of her pilots.

"How is he doing that? Where did they get such weapons?" She asked no one in particular.

"It appears they've managed to figure out a way to miniaturize our vertigo cannon, Captain," her first officer observed, her expression sour.

"I can see that but there are other weapons I have only seen the SWAT Kats use..." Turmoil frowned in puzzled confusion.

"I doubt they would have collaborated with the vigilantes." Her first officer looked dubious about that. "Nothing in our previous intelligence showed that kind of cooperation."

"No, they hate each other," Turmoil said more to herself than her officer. "Yet, there is no doubt those are weapons Razor had made. I do not like it when our enemies change tactics like this!" She turned to stare at her tactics monitor. Chewing on her lower lip, she scowled at what it displayed. Things were not going good...should she send more squadrons or..."

Suddenly, a proximity alarm went off. Fearing either the SWAT Kats or the Enforcers had managed to discover her, Turmoil hurried to the screens that were monitoring the air space around the ship and stared. Blinking in surprise, she gaped at the ungainly thing flying closer to them.

"What is that?"

Before anyone could respond a deep, gravely voice barked from the loudspeaker. "You seem to be losing, Turmoil!" His voice was neither patronizing nor sarcastic, just, simply stating a fact.

"Dark Kat!" She gasped. This was not someone she wanted to be involved with. Her plans had called for eliminating this threat before he could interfere with her plans. He was far too dangerous and unpredictable. And why was he here? He normally didn't interfere with any of the omegas when they made their move against the city and he certainly had never deigned to join up with her.

Trying to regain the upper paw in this conversation, she said blandly, "Seems things are not going so well for you either, comrade. What is that thing you are flying? It looks like something you threw together from a scrapyard."

"It was all I had when I was set upon by the Enforcers," Dark Kat growled coldly.

She blinked in surprise. Why would he admit that to her? He never let anyone know he was less than dangerous and ready for anything but here he was with something that barely flew and admitting his hideout had been taken. Something wasn't adding up here.

"I'd say bad luck for you..." she began.

"And for you..." Dark Kat cut her off, acid dripping from his voice. "They are more prepared, better armed with new weapons and equipment, and no one should have known my location yet they did and they are. Something here is not right but it's too late to pull back and strategize but not too late to combine forces and escape to plan a better attack now that we know what we face," he told her bluntly.

She'd almost said no way in hell would she join him but held her tongue. At the moment her position was growing untenable and his suggestion seemed the only one to insure they managed to get away while they still could. Though she didn't like it, running was the more sensible obtion.

Scowling then blowing out a breath of frustrated air, she barked a command, "order a retreat to the planned location. No one is to dock with us! I do not want our enemies to know where we are. Execute!"

"Yes ma'am!" Her first officer acknowledged. Leaning over a mike, she quickly broadcasted her leader's new orders.

~o~O~o~

"Something's up!" Razor warned as their enemy began to peel away and flee.

"Afraid of us," T-Bone snorted, a pleased and triumphant grin on his face.

"No...that's not like Turmoil to give up so quickly ... she's up to something..." Razor was frowning and studying his board.

A familiar deep voice interrupted their conversation. It came over the Enforcer radio. "They're running...why? She couldn't have decided to cut and run now, that's not her MO. You do something I can't see?" Feral demanded, coming up along side the jet faster than T-Bone expected.

"Those Blue Manx's are fast," he muttered more to himself than Feral.

"No we didn't and I don't know what she's doing. We need to follow and find out..." Razor returned but was interrupted again when Feral cursed suddenly. "What?"

"I just got a covert message that a team smoked out Dark Kat from his hidden base. As usual, the creep managed to escape the death sentence planned for him. His minions weren't so lucky. They and the hideout were destroyed." Feral's voice was more than a little annoyed.

Razor wasn't really surprised. Ever since they learned a mastermind was behind the taking out of the omegas and arming the Enforcers, he'd been uneasy and unhappy at being led by the nose. He could tell that Feral apparently felt the same.

However, none of that mattered. It seemed they were along for the ride and had to follow the crumbs the mastermind was laying for them whether they liked it or not and right now, the crumbs told him that Dark Kat had been deliberately forced to join Turmoil. It was up to them and the Enforcers to finish the job.

He hated it when he didn't know all the pieces of a plan. The mastermind obviously hoped Dark Kat would try to join Turmoil and, by her actions, it appeared she had.

"I suspect Dark Kat has joined Turmoil and convinced her to vamoose to fight again later. We need to get above the clouds and see if we can spot her. I'm sure she's got a new air ship but we better hurry before they vanish on us!"

Feral cursed again. "It fits! We'll follow you!" He switched frequencies and ordered his fleet to follow him then headed toward the stratosphere.

T-Bone hissed in annoyance as he hurriedly sent the Turbokat to follow the Enforcers. The SWAT Kats no longer held the advantage in the air and he didn't like it but shoved his annoyance aside for now. They had a pair of omegas to catch.


End file.
